Directional user input devices may be utilized to control a direction of movement of a physical object (e.g. an arm of a crane), or a virtual object on a graphical user interface. Such input devices may rely on a directional control element, sometimes termed a joystick or thumbstick, movable by the user to effect physical and/or virtual object movement. Such directional control elements generally are returned to a neutral rest position by spring force.
As the force exerted on the directional control element by the spring increases as the directional control element is moved farther away from the neutral position, accuracy of movement may become more difficult the farther the joystick is moved from the starting position. Additionally, the nature of the spring force in combination with frictional forces may present an area of uncertainty surrounding the neutral position. As a result, applications that utilize input from the directional control element may be configured to recognize a relatively large area of control element positions as the neutral position, thereby decreasing a sensitivity of the directional control element.